1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle fluid changing devices and more specifically it relates to an oil changing system that utilizes one oil pump for draining contaminated oil from a vehicle and pumping clean oil into the vehicle without contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle fluid changing devices have been in use for years. Typically, an individual drains contaminated oil from a vehicle, such as a tractor, into a drain pan or bucket. The individual then has to manually carry the drain pan or bucket to a contaminated oil storage area where the contaminated oil is stored until it can be properly disposed of. The individual then has to either manually pump the clean oil into vehicle or manipulate large oil containers to fill the vehicle with oil.
Conventional methods of draining contaminated oil is extremely messy, time consuming and physically demanding. Additionally, filling the vehicle with clean oil can take an undesirable period of time and spillage typically occurs even when utilizing funnels. Hence, there is a need for an inexpensive compact system that can change the oil in a vehicle. Also, none of the prior art inventions discloses a convenient method of determining the amount of liquid remaining within the tank.
Examples of vehicle fluid changing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,770 to Pacosz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,514 to Siegler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,500 to Miller et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,471 to Wilson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,026 to Schut; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,985 to Wells et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,973 to Cody; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,621 to Bobbitt which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Pacosz (U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,770) discloses an apparatus and method for filtering used engine coolant. Pacosz teaches a tank which stores pre-filtered anti-freeze liquid received from a pre-filter for removing hydrocarbons carried within a drain pan positioned beneath a radiator in an automotive vehicle. However, Pacosz does not teach a system that utilizes one oil pump for draining contaminated oil from a vehicle and pumping clean oil into the vehicle without contamination.
Siegler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,514) discloses an ultrafiltration system and assembly. However, Siegler does not teach a system that utilizes one oil pump for draining contaminated oil from a vehicle and pumping clean oil into the vehicle without contamination.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for draining contaminated oil from a vehicle and pumping clean oil into the vehicle without contamination. None of the prior art inventions teach a compact system that utilizes one oil pump for draining contaminated oil from a vehicle and pumping clean oil into the vehicle without contamination. Additionally, none of the prior art inventions teaches a system for easily viewing the amount of liquid remaining within the tank to determine whether the proper amount of liquid has been dispersed.
In these respects, the oil changing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for utilizing one oil pump for draining contaminated oil from a vehicle and pumping clean oil into the vehicle without contamination.